The Healer of Pain and Love
by Lady Krisnel
Summary: Van Fanel is the King of Fanelia. Hitomi Kanzaki is a healer who came to fanelia to cure Van's disease. Together...will they learn how to love? And who runs after Hitomi and wants her power? Read and Review! VxH fic! I'm sorry if I made some mistakes
1. Van Fanel of Fanelia

Author Note : Yey! I'm back!!! And I've already been studying so hard to approve my grammar skill!!!

But I hope you still helping me if I make some mistakes…

I dedicated this story for my friend Christie and my teacher

Thank you for the great help!!!

The Healer of Pain and Love

Chapter 1 : Van Fanel

In the peaceful land of Gaea, there was stood a harmonius Kingdom called Fanelia. The people were there carrying out their usual activity.

They love the King of Fanelia, Van Fanel. For several years, Fanelia lived in peace because of their Kings from generations in the past.

The King of Fanelia, Van is 17 years old now, a very young age to become King. But, he has done his job wonderfully and his service to both the Kingdom and his people. Unfortunately, the King lost his family when he was a child and why he sometimes seemed lonely.

Van has pair of red crimson eyes and dark hair. He's absolutely handsome than other teenager in his age. No wonder that the princesses from all over the Gaea, wanted to marry the wonderful King Van.

At the castle of Fanelia, Van and the council members were discussing matters surrounding Fanelia in the meeting room.

Van sat on high chair, bored on what his advisers had to say. He wanted this meeting to end.

" And lastly, Lord Van… we understand that you don't want us to mention this matter, but, Lord Van, you must choose a Queen and have a child to be the heir to the throne." Said the head adviser, Lord Kira.

King Van felt annoying and growled softly. He said

" I thought, I've already said what I thought about this matter. I won't marry someone whom I don't fall in love. And that's my decision! Council dismissed!" and finally Van left the room.

" Lord Van!" said someone who suddenly hugs him.

" So, how was your meeting Lord Van?"

" Don't pretend you didn't hear Merle, you knew how was it." Van sighed.

  Merle is a cat girl. She is Van's adopted sister. After his family's dead, only her belonged in Van's family. She has pair of blue eyes and her pink hair is only a few inches above her shoulder. She has a cat's ear and tail as well.

" Yes, I understand, those stupid advisers told you to choose a Queen AGAIN. Are you okay Lord Van?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I really didn't understand what were they thought about. My father and mother married for love, and why I couldn't be like them?" Van sighed

That's right. King Goau Fanel and Queen Varie Fanel married because they loved each other. They had 2 sons. Their name are Folken Lacour de Fanel and Van Fanel.

Folken is Van's big brother. Unfortunately, he was died because his failure to finish Slaying Dragon Ritual to become King. Folken never came back to Fanelia since his departure for Slaying Dragon.

And at the same time, King Goau were sick and finally he died. Left his kingdom and family.

Sad because of her husband die. Finally, Queen Varie decided to go to the forest and looked for her eldest son, Folken. She still hoped that she would find him safe although Folken won't become a King.

But, Queen Varie never came back to Fanelia. Only Van left to do his duty as heir of the kingdom.

And Van succed to finish Slaying Dragon Ritual and he was crowned as King of Fanelia. When he was 15 years old. He has done all he was able to do for Fanelia. He even made Cooperate Alliance with other country like Asturia, Freid, Egzardia, Basram, and other countries in Gaea except Zaibach.

Van didn't trust Zaibach. And the other country as well. Zaibach is a mysterious country and leaded by Emperor Donkrik. Many issue what told that he still tried to get the power of Atlantis. That's why the Kings of other country didn't believe. And the power of Atlantis is the forbidden power.

Van lost in his thought and Merle's words awake him.

" Lord Van? Helooo…. Are you okay? You looked pale Lord Van. Maybe you must take a rest" said Merle worried.

Van smiled a little to her. Felt happy because she was worried about him.

" I'm fine , Merle. I just thought a moment ago and only little a tired."

" Are you sure? Oh! I just remembered! You haven't lunch anything, have you? Those stupid advisers are really stupid to let their King starving to death! You must take a rest in your chamber Lord Van! Let me bring your lunch later." Said Merle with concern.

Van really look pale now.

" Melre, I'm really fine! I only…tired…" and Van collapsed.

Merle saw that happen, looked terrified and scream.

" Help! King Van is collapsed!" shouted Melre. And within the second, the servants and the guards came and helped carrying their King to his chamber.

After Van lied on his bed, Merle immediately sent a healer to Van's chamber.

" Send a healer right now!" said Merle to the servants.

The servants soonran to call a healer. Merle looked Van on the bed and felt really worry. She touched Van's forehead and shocked. Van has high fever! Van looked really torture now.

Merle knelt on the floor and held Van's hand. Merle began crying and tears slided to her cheek.

" Hang on Lord Van! Don't leave me alone!"

And a moment later, the healer came and immediately checked Van. Merle waited the healer until finished checking Van outside.

When the healer was out, Merle soon ask how Van's condition.

" How is he?" Merle looked really worry.

The healer sighed. " Forgive me Lady Merle, I couln't heal his disease. Lord Van's body are really weak both physically and mentally. Now, all depends on his body condition."

" But you are the best healer in the castle! HEAL HIM!" Said Merle hysterically.

" I'm really sorry. If you excuse me Lady Merle." And the healer left.

Merle saw Van lied on the bed with tears on her eyes. And after a few minutes. She brushed away her tears and called the servant.

" I want all Lord Van's advisers gather in the meeting room right now!"

The servant nodded. " As you wish, Milady" and the servant left.

' I have to settle this right now!' Merle went to the meeting room.

So? How was it?

Review please!!!

( Tell me about my grammar okay? ^.^)


	2. Hitomi Kanzaki of Arzas Village

AN : Thank you so much for the review!

I really appreciate it!

But I want to ask you something… can you still understand what this story tells you even if my grammar is so bad?

I really have been thinking lately….Should I continue this story or not?

Oh, well… here it goes…

The Healer of Pain and Love

Chapter 2 : Hitomi Kanzaki of Arzas Village

Meeting room…

" This is all your fault!" shouted Merle with slammed the table.

The advisers have already heard what happened to their King and felt guilty. And now, the room is full by tension.

" We're really sorry, Lady Merle." Said adviser Lyra with lowered her head.

" Sorry isn't going to finish anything! This is all your fault to push him to choose a Queen!" said Merle with angry tone in her voice.

No one dare to talk until the head adviser, Kira sighed.

" Lady Merle, we are really sorry. It's not our intention to push him. But, we all know. It's time for Lord Van to choose a Queen."

After heard what he just said, Lord Balgus faced him with anger and fury.

" You can still talk about that at the time like this?!" shouted him.

The room now is full of fury and anger. They worried for their King and at the same time felt angry to their head adviser. He only worried for the sake of the throne and didn't care about the King at all. Because of that, all of Lord Van's advisers despise their head adviser.

" I only said the truth, Lord Balgus. It's time for Lord Van to choose a Queen. And how if something happen to Fanelia and Lord Van? Fanelia won't have an heir." Said Lord Kira without guilty.

Lord Balgus smiled to mock him. " So, that's all you thought about? Hoping something happen to Fanelia? I heard that you planned to set Lord Van up with your daughter… isn't that so?"

' He's insulted me!'

Lord Kira stood up and faced him with angry expression. " What did you just say?!"

" I said, you didn't care about King Van, you just want your daughter to become Queen, am I right? Or do you expect award?" said Lord Balgus with calm voice.

" Why you…!!!" Lord Kira clenched his fist and felt anger took over himself.

For a second, the two of them are ready to fight. But Merle won't let that happen.

" THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Merle shouted at them. " We're all here to discuss Lord Van's condition! Not to fight with each other!"

Within the second, Lord Kira at down and Lord Balgus let himself calm down. The tension in the room started to disappear.

" We're truly sorry, Lady Merle." Said Lord Kira with lowered his head and Lord Balgus as well.

" You're so pathetic to become Lord Van's head advisor!" said Merle again.

Lord Kira's face reddened because his anger started to appear again, and he clenched his fist. He never felt such embarrassment before. And the one who did this to him was not even a true royalty! He bent his head down.

" Like I said, sorry isn't going to finish anything. Now, we must find how to cure Lord Van because our healer can't heal him. And if this continued, Lord Van's condition will get worse and the people will start to panic." Said Merle.

There's awkward silence in the room. Everyone was thinking hard how to cure their King. No one dare to break the silence. And finally, adviser Eos who just kept silence from the beginning of the meeting started to talk.

" If I allowed to speak by you. Lady Merle." Said him.

Everyone in the room, turned their head to him. Curious with what he want to say. Merle sighed.

" Go ahead, Lord Eos."

Everyone was listening what he wanted to say. No one dare to interrupt it. The room started tension again.

" Thank you, Milady."

Lord Eos sighed a moment and began to talk.

" I heard in the Western of Fanelia, there's a village called Arzas. There's a healer who can cure any kind of diseases. From what I heard, she was born with strange power. The power to heal people."

Everyone in the room shocked with Lord Eos's words. Everyone thought if he suggested a witch to cure their King?! Finally, Merle the one who spoke for their mind.

" Is she a witch?"

Lord Eos sighed and talked with his eyes closed and his arms crossed tightly on his chest.

" I don't know exactly, Milady. But, she was said as priestess who prayed at the shrine. She has already cured many people in other country like Asturia. And in Arzas village, no one considered her weird or as a witch because she has been living there for long time and the people there let her stayed. Perhaps, she is only our chanced."

Everyone thought hard to accept Lord Eos's advice or not. How if that healer is really a witch and come to Fanelia? When everyone agreed to accept it. Lord Kira raised his hand.

" I disagree. That healer could be a witch and if she come to Fanelia. Maybe she would bring curse upon Fanelia and King Van!" Lord Kira growled.

Lord Eos sighed. " If that so, Do you have any other better idea for Lord Van? If she is really a witch, the villager wouldn't accept her."

" Who knows she has already brought the curse there! If she come to Fanelia, do you want to responsible on Fanelia destruction?!" shouted him.

Lord Eos still kept himself calm, to wait Merle to say something. While, Lord Kira waited with impatiently.

Merle thought hard to accept Lord Eos's advice or not. A Witch or not, there's a possibility Lord Van can be saved. Finally, Merle decided.

" Enough Lord Kira." Merle sighed for a moment. " Lord Eos, what's her name?"

" Hitomi Kanzaki of Arzas Village" said him.

Lord Kira's eyes widened in shocked. "Lady Merle! You're not…!"

But Merle already interrupted Lord Kira's words.

" A witch or not. There's a possibility she can cure Lord Van, and that's what important!"

" Lady Merle! Are you insane?!" Lord Kira groaned.

" You must be careful with what your said Lord Kira. And the answer is no, I'm not." Merle stared him with dangerous eyes and Lord Kira bent his head down. Merle turned her head to Lord Eos.

" I trust you to send the Lady Hitomi Kanzaki to Fanelia. And I'll take all responsibility if something happen." said her with wise tone.

" Of course, Milady." said Lord Eos.

" Good. Council dismissed!" and Merle out of the meeting room and went to Van's chamber.

" Hitomi Kanzaki." Merle muttered.

So???????? How was it??????????

Please Review!!!!!!

Any suggestion is more than welcome!


	3. The Letter

AN : Once again, thank you very much for those who reviews !

It lifts my spirit to write again!

I really hope you enjoyed it!

And I don't own Escaflowne and never will….

Here it goes…

The Healer of Pain and Love

Chapter 3 : The Departure

Arzas Village…

In the western of Fanelia, there's a village safe and welfare. That village is absolutely beautiful because all looked very green by the plants and many kinds of flowers. The birds also sang with gentle sound made that village is more beautiful and peaceful.

The villager of Arzas helped each other with their activity themselves. The villager is very secure and peacefully.

And in a house, there is a girl was healing a man who got injured lied on the bed. The girl's palm covered one of the man's injuries and from her palm appeared blue aura and a few second later healed that man's injured. And she did the same to others and all of injuries healed.

After all injuries healed, that girl turned her face to the woman next to her.

" He already healed, but he still had to take a rest. Tomorrow, he will heal again." said the girl.

" Thanks a lot, Lady Hitomi!" said the woman with tears of joy on her eyes.

Hitomi smiled. " You're welcome" and she was out of that house.

That girl is Hitomi Kanzaki, healer in Arzas village. She had pair of emerald green eyes and her honey brown hair only several inches above her shoulder. She wore white gown which length until her feet. That gown is sleeveless. She too wore white gloves that the length from her elbow. And her soft pink lips made her more beautiful. She's absolutely beautiful.

She has lived in Arzas village for 12 years and everyone accepted her with open arms. She has been staying there since she was 5 years old. The both of her parents had need died because of the unknown reason. She stayed at Arzas village after Ruhm found her and brought her home to Arzas.

At first, everybody acted cold toward her though the leader of village let her to stay. But with the passing time, the villager acted more friendly to her because she used her power to help and to heal sick people. Hitomi considered as their family though Hitomi had strange power. The happiness of Hitomi's life back and she continued her life at Arzas village. The people aren't reluctany again to ask her help.

Everybody knew that Hitomi is a wonderful girl. The people need her help surely will be helped without doubt and though the people didn't ask her help. Because of that, no one to think that she is a witch. For them, Hitomi is an angel.

Hitomi is an amazing girl for teenager age. Not only she had a strange power but she is too able to fight with sword was taught to her when there was a traveler came to the village from another country. Hitomi would always ask to teach how to use a sword. At first, her adopt father, Ruhm refused her to handle a sword. For woman to use a sword is uncommonly. For them, woman should stay at home and have a child. Woman shouldn't to fight. Because of that many traveler underestimate her.

But now, Hitomi is the strongest at her village. No one can beat her at her village. Even though, she isn't arrogant and kept everything about her simple. She is kind hearted and always smiled to everyone. No wonder, many men fell in love with her. No doubt, that she is an amazing girl.

That day is sunny day, the sun shone brightly on the sky to shine flowers and trees. The birds sang beautifully. No signs that will be rain. That day is cheerful day, like usual other day.

Hitomi walked the path to her house. A moment, she stopped and looked to the sky, she smiled.

' Like usual day'

And she walked the path again to her house, smiled on her lip. Her life has fond. But, who knows her happiness will continue. How long she is going to stay here.

Suddenly, she remembered something horrifying. The incident that time her parents died because of protecting her. Hitomi's eyes is dilated and looked terrified. Her eyes showed all of her fears that she felt at that time.

Her memories showed past event, there's so much blood everywhere, the fire to flame up burned the carriage. The image of people wore black clothes brought a fire and swords appeared. They stabbed their swords many times to a man and woman. Blood came out of their body like the pool of blood. The voice of laugh the murders are could be heard, left the 2 person's body in the pool of blood.

Not far from there, in the bushes could be heard the voice of crying little girl. Tears welled up on her eyes and slipped out to her cheek to see both of them were killed. Her eyes showed deep agony and sadness. They were killed because of trying to protect her. That little girl shivered at that thought. Tears kept flowing to her cheek.

" Father… Mother…" murmured that girl between her tears. And that girl screamed in the endless suffering and sadness.

All of Hitomi's body shivered, her eyes showed a shocked, fear, and sad in the same time. Suddenly, someone called her from behind and woke up Hitomi from her nightmare.

" Lady Hitomi!" called a little boy.

Hitomi surprised and turned her body to face him. The smile was back on her face.

" Oh, hi, Darien! What's up?" asked her.

Darien stopped to run and smiled to her.

" Well, you were called by the village leader, I was asked to call you. You must be there now!"

" Do you know what happen?" asked Hitomi.

Darien shook his head.

" I don't know, I'm only asked to call you to be there soon."

Hitomi smiled to him and gave her hand to Darien.

" Okay, shall we go?"

Darien smiled to her and held her hand.

" Ya!"

Together they walked to village leader's house, hand in hand. Hitomi turned her head and saw Darien was holding her hand. Hitomi smiled to see how cute he is, and Hitomi back to turn her face to the path. Hitomi thought why she was called by village leader. Although in her heart, Hitomi has known why she was called. But, she asked, who needed her help now. It has been a year, she came back from Asturia with bad experiences. She didn't want to go and felt the same experiences like last time.

She was daydream because she thought what happened a year ago in Asturia. Hitomi didn't realize that she arrived in front of village leader's house until Darien to stop his step.

" Lady Hitomi?" asked him.

Hitomi blinked for a second and came back to reality. She smiled to Darien. " Ah, sorry, let's go in."

So, they came in. Hitomi held the doorknob and opened the door. When they were in, they saw the village leader Hisa has been waiting for them. She sat on the chair with her hand held a letter. The envelope put on the table in front of her chair.

Hisa rose her head from the letter and smiled to see Hitomi and Darien. She looked to Darien.

" Thank you Darien. You can go home now. Your mother has been already waiting at home." said her with gentle tone in her voice.

Hearing that, Darien's eyes suddenly sparkle with joy and smile.

" Yey! Thank you! Bye Lady Hitomi! Bye Lady Hisa!" and he ran out to his house.

After Darien ran out, there were Hitomi and Hisa in the house. Hitomi turned her sight from where Darien was out to Hisa and smiled. As well as Hitomi, Hisa stared Hitomi with her gentle face and smiled.

Hisa is the village leader of Arzas. Although she's a woman, she's very wise in her young age. Hisa is a beautiful woman with her blue indigo hair which reached until her waist. And she had a pair of purple eyes to show her gentleness. Her red lips made the view so beautiful. She wore red dress reached her waist and her skirt reach her foot is white and the sleeve of the dress is long until her wrist is white too.

Hisa looked at Hitomi whom was still standing in front of the door with smile. Hisa put the letter which still she held to the table with the envelope.

" What are you doing just standing there? Sit down" she said with pointed a chair across of her with her finger.

Hitomi did and she sat across of Hisa. Hitomi looked at the letter on the table and Hisa gave that letter and envelope to Hitomi on the table.

" Go ahead, read it. Forgive me, I have opened and read it even though I knew that letter for you." said her with eyes closed and both of her hand on her lap.

Hitomi took the letter and the envelope from the table and smiled to Hisa.

" No, it's fine." said her.

Hitomi read the letter.

Dear Lady Hitomi Kanzaki of Arzas village,

I sent this letter in the name of the Royal House of Fanelia. We needed your help to cure our King, King Van Fanel of Fanelia. King Van has fallen sick and the healer of our castle can't cure him.

We asked your understanding to come to Fanelia and cured King Van. We chose you to cure King Van on King Van's adopted sister permission, Lady Merle Fanel. The carriage and the guards would be sent in 2 days later. We hoped, your understanding why we so rush. We didn't want to make King Van's condition worse.

Once again, we hoped your understanding.

Regards,

King Van's advisor

Eos Digarnia

Ok, that's it!

Review please!!! .


	4. The Departure

AN : I really happy to receive the reviews that you wrote for me…

Don't know how to express my thank you to all of you…

And thank you as well for those who add my story to their favorites, I really appreciate it!

Well, in this chapter there will be lots of talking between Hitomi and Hisa…

They talk about Hitomi's past. But, I'm sorry if I made it too complicate…

And have a little passion for those who can't wait for Hitomi to meet Van, they will meet in chapter

4 " The Arrival"

Here it goes…

The Healer of Pain and Love

Chapter 3 : The Departure

Hitomi put the letter on the table after read it. Hitomi looked the envelope which she held in her right hand. The writing on the envelope showed that letter it's for her. So, she turned the envelope and there's a Fanelia Royal Seal.

Hitomi looked at Fanelia Royal Seal and sighed. No doubt that the letter is from Fanelia Royal Castle. Hitomi put the envelope on the table and sighed again.

Hisa gazed at Hitomi with smile.

" So, do you want to go?" asked her.

Hitomi bent her head down and looked at both of her hand on her lap.

" You know that I don't have any choice except to go, Hisa." She said with sad tone.

Hisa gazed at Hitomi with her sad eyes, her smile disappeared from her face.

" But, it is your choice to go or not. This is your life, not the others."

" You know that I live to serve other people with the way to cure them."

Hisa let out a long sighed and stood up from her chair. She went to the kitchen and poured the tea into the cup. Few moment later, she back with brought a napkin. On the napkin, there are two cups of tea and she put on the table. She gave one of them to Hitomi.

" Thank you." Said Hitomi and drank it.

Hisa sat down on her chair with held her cup.

" You still stubborn, aren't you?" said Hisa and drank her tea.

Hitomi chuckled after hearing that. " Well, thank you for the compliment."

Hisa chuckled and gazed at Hitomi with serious look on her face. She looked at Hitomi's face which covered by sadness now. Seeing that expression on Hitomi's face, Hisa sighed.

" It's not your fault, Hitomi." She said with drank her tea again.

Shocked what Hisa said, Hitomi rose her head and met with Hisa's eyes.

" What?" said Hitomi.

" You know what I mean, what had happened in the past it's not your fault, dear." said her with smile.

Hitomi bent her head down again.

" You won't understand, Hisa."

Hisa stood up from her chair and went to the window nearby. Hisa looked out and saw the trees and flowers at her smiled seeing the view. Hisa turned around and face Hitomi.

" Perhaps, I won't understand, Hitomi. Besides, this is your life, you felt it. But, don't you think that your life only belong to yourself. You're not alone, Hitomi. You have family here, now. Tell me Hitomi, are you happy?"

Hitomi kept silent but a moment later she looked at Hisa with smile.

" Of course I'm happy Hisa. I have family whom I really love here. Even though, I know that I don't deserve to accept the love what they gave me. You know that your decision to let me stay here is a big mis-"

Hisa interrupted Hitomi's say before can continue.

" For 12 years I let you stay. I've never regret every second my decision to let you stay." Said her with full of confident.

Hitomi sighed. She tired to discuss all of this with Hisa. It's pointless. Though, she knows that what already happened it's not her fault, Hitomi can't do anything except feel guilty.

" It's not your fault to be born with that power, Hitomi. It's a gift. Though, you never asked to be born with it." Said Hisa with gazed the garden through the window.

Hitomi can't take it anymore. She didn't want to talk it again. But, Hitomi still kept herself calm.

" Please stop this Hisa. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Besides why we talk about this?" said her with stared at Hisa. Hisa''s back was facing Hitomi.

Hisa turned around and smiled.

" Because I want you to understand. But, looks like it hopeless. Do you know that your head is like a rock? It's really stubborn."

Hitomi chuckled. Her sad face disappeared and replace with her happy face and her elegant smile.

Hisa was happy to see the natural Hitomi.

" So? Want to go or not?" she asked again.

Hitomi kept silent. Think a moment. Confused look on her face.

Hisa sighed to see Hitomi's confused face.

" What else this time? Don't tell me that you're traumatic to go again because what did happen in Asturia. Besides, why didn't you accept it? He's handsome for me." She said with raised an eyebrow.

' Here it goes again'

" Well, I don't love him. Is it reasonable?" said Hitomi with calm.

Hisa sighed again.

" Whatever. The most important thing now, you want to go or not? I heard King Van Fanel of Fanelia is the same age as you. He's pretty handsome too, you know!" said her with enthusiastic voice like a kid.

Hitomi sighed.

" Hisa, let me remind you that I was invited to come and cure him."

Hisa grinned wider.

" Ya! I know! But, don't you know? King Van hasn't chosen a Queen yet! Can I come? Who knows you-

Before Hisa can continue what she was going to say, Hitomi interrupted.

" HISAA!!!" shouted Hitomi with directly stood up from her chair and Hisa burst into laughter. Hitomi's face was red because of the embarrassment. Hitomi stared at Hisa who was laughing.

" You know what? It's really fun to tease you like that! Look at your face Hitomi! It's really funny!" said her between her laughs.

Hitomi pretended to be angry and left from the house. " Fine! Suits yourself! I just have to leave!" said her and went to the door.

Seeing that, Hisa stopped her laugh and put on a 'sorry' look on her face. " Wait! Wait! Wait for a second Hitomi! I'm really sorry, okay!" said her.

Hitomi smiled and moved closer to Hisa.

" Well, the punishment is you're not allow to come with me to Fanelia." She said.

" WHAAT?!!! Eh, wait. Does this mean you want to go to Fanelia?" said Hisa calmly.

Hitomi put her confused face again and let out a long sighed.

" I don't know, I've this feeling… if I go this time. Something big will happen. And I don't know if I'll come back here again."

Hisa smiled.

" That something…. Is it good or bad?" asked her.

" I don't know."

" Do you want to go?"

Hitomi kept silent. And she sighed.

" I **do** want to go." said her sadly.

Hisa held Hitomi's hand and smiled to her.

" In that case, just go. Don't be afraid to try. You can't live in the same place forever, Hitomi. But, don't forget that this place will always become your home. You must go, Hitomi. You have to save him, only you who can save him. Don't let regret come to you, my dear." said her with full of gentleness.

Tears welled up on Hitomi's eyes and after hearing what Hisa said, her tears slipped out to her cool cheek. Hitomi wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and smiled to Hisa.

" You right, Hisa. I can't live with regret. And like you said, I'm the only one who can save him, even though I'm not so sure. But, I must do it. I have already chosen this path in my life."

" That's more like it." Hisa smiled.

" Okay! I'm Hitomi Kanzaki will go to Fanelia!" said her with smile.

Review please!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Arrival

I'm very sorry for not updating so long!!!

It's because I don't have any fantastic ideas and I was enjoying my vacation as well…

Please forgive me…. .

Anyway here it goes…

The Healer of Pain and Love

Chapter 5 : The Arrival

Hitomi sighed. She was in the carriage which brought her to Fanelia. She has been spending for half a day inside the carriage. And she felt bored. She hoped she will arrive in Fanelia soon enough. But, she knew that she doesn't have time to rest after arrived there. Although, they will let Hitomi take a rest. But, she isn't able to do something like that. She can't take a rest with quietly while her patient is sick and fight with their pain and illness. Hitomi closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Boring?"

Hitomi opened her eyes and met with the man's gaze whom was sitting across to her, Eos. Eos was on duty to bring Hitomi from Arzas to Fanelia with safe and secure. That's why he directly came to Arzas.

Hitomi bent her head down to avoid his gaze. It's not polite to stare Royal members.

"I apologize for my behavior, Milord" said her with careful tone.

Eos smiled. "You don't need to be so formal with me, I hate formalities. And King Van hates it as well."

Hitomi roses her head and saw Eos who was smiling to her. Hitomi smiled back to him.

"ohh, really?"

"Yeah, he really doesn't like being called King or Lord. So, his closest people called him by using his name."

"I see…" Hitomi smiled and looked at to the window. That day is bright. The sky is blue and the clouds are white. No signs it will be rain. And the birds were flying high in the sky.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" said Eos.

"Yea, it's too bad that some people can't enjoy it."

Eos gazed at Hitomi. He knew what she meant to say.

"How bad is he?" Hitomi sighed and gazed at Eos.

Eos closed his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. He sighed.

"Worse. His fever keeps rising and he can't do anything beside lay on the bed. We don't know what had happened to him. He collapsed and all of this happened. Our healer said, he only exhausted but he can't do anything. Can you heal him?"

Hitomi smiled. "I can't guarantee I can cure him. There are many reasons why someone can be exhausted and his condition worse. In this case, the patient keeps all of his pressure in his mind. And when his mind can't held any longer. The patient will fall ill. Is there anything bother him?"

"Yes, there is. Our advisers force him to choose Queen soon."

Hitomi sighed. "Yes, that could be the problem. To make sure of his condition is. I must check him first. If the situation is urgent, I've to use my power." said her with smile.

Eos shocked after hearing the word 'my power', but he soon recovered from his shock. "ohh.. I see" he said and sighed.

Eos closed back his eyes and thought. Is his decision right? How if he made a big mistake? How if this girl is really a witch? Eos face changed to be worry. Eos sighed. There's long uncomfortable silence between Eos and Hitomi. Finally, Hitomi broke the silence.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt him" said Hitomi.

Eos shocked and opened his eyes and stared at Hitomi whom is smiling to him.

"What do you mean?" asked him.

"You're thinking if I'm a witch or not, right? You're thinking is it right to ask my help. I can see it in your eyes. You're worry I will hurt your King."Hitomi smiled again to him and stared her with wide eyes.

"I used to that sort of thinking. So, you don't need to surprise if I know. But, you must know that I don't mean any harm to him."

Eos sighed in relief.

"I apologize for my doubtful to you, Milady." said him.

Hitomi chuckled. "That's a common thing, and you are King Van's advisor and apologize accepted."

Eos smiled back to her. "Thank you, Milady or must I say Hitomi?"

"Hitomi would be just fine." She said with smile.

"Okay. We don't need formalities here. But, you must act as formal as you can at the castle. More importantly with chief advisor, Kira." He said.

"I understand."

King Van's bedroom…

That room is dark. All the lamps were turned off and all the curtains closed to prevent all the lights to come in. And at the middle of that room, there's a King-sized bed. Short breath and shallow can be heard in the room. And there's King Van is laying hopelessly on his bed shirtless. His body was dripping with sweat and a small towel placed on his forehead.

At the left side of the bed, Merle was sitting on the chair and held Van's hand. Her ocean blue eyes filled with tears, because of seeing that hopelessly person.

"ohh, Lord Van" she said with tears slipped out to her cheek.

Suddenly, the door knocked. Make Merle surprised and wiped away her tears with her hand. She let Van's hand free from her hold and placed both of her hands on her lap.

"Come in"

The door opened and revealed Lyra at the door. Lyra bowed to Merle even though Merle's back was facing Lyra and she kept her gaze on Van. Lyra came in to the room and closed the door.

"Lady Merle, Lord Eos and Lady Hitomi will arrive soon at the castle. We must greet their arrival." said her.

Merle kept silent and continued staring at Van with sad eyes.

Lyra sighed softly and moved toward Merle. Lyra stood up at Merle's side and saw Van lied on the bed.

"How is his condition?" asked Lyra.

"Not good. His fever keeps rising. His breath is short and shallow. And his body continues dripping with sweat. The healer's medicine can't help him. And… I don't know what to do.." said Merle with sad tone.

Lyra gently smiled to Merle and placed her hand on Merle's shoulder.

"He's strong. Believe in him, he won't lose to his illness. He'll fight it. Remember that he's our King."

"You're right." Sad smile appeared on Merle's face.

"Come on, we must greet their arrival. I'll send a servant to take care of him." said Lyra.

"Ya, let's go" she said with stood up and out from the room with Lyra to the throne room.

'I swear I will save you Lord Van'

In the carriage…

"Look, we almost arrive at the castle."Eos said with looking through the window.

Hitomi turned her sight to the window and saw the people of Fanelia in the town. Hitomi saw a little boy is running along the street and the people in the town. Hitomi smiled to see that view.

"The people of Fanelia seem very happy. King Van must be a great King." Hitomi said with smiling to Eos.

Eos turned his sight from the window and saw Hitomi smiled to him.

"You knew?" asked Eos.

"Just look at them. They seem very happy. And I'm sure they love their King."

"You're right. King Van has tried to become a good King and loved by his people. You knew what had happened about King Van's childhood, don't you?"

"Ya, I know."

"Because of that, King Van really loves Fanelia. He loves Fanelia like a family."

Hitomi smiled to hear Eos's words. Hitomi just realized that she has arrived at the main gate of Fanelia's castle. Hitomi looked at Fanelia's castle and admired it. The castle is huge and to Hitomi, the castle is so full of life. There's a huge tree in the back of the castle. Hitomi has already seen other castles in other country like Asturia. This is the first time she come to Fanelia and she like it the most.

The carriage stopped, realizing Hitomi from her thoughts. She has arrived at the Fanelia castle. Come to cure a very sick King. Now, she must focus to her goal for coming here. Her emerald green eyes showed a strong determination yet gentle in some way.

A soldier opened the carriage's door and bowed to Eos. Eos stood up and gave his hand to Hitomi.

"Shall we go now, Milady?"

Hitomi stood up and accepted his hand. She knew she must acted as formal as she can because she has already at the castle. She knew what have to do in front of the Royals. Hitomi smiled.

"Of course, Milord."

And they were out from the carriage and went to the throne room, where Merle and King Van's advisor are waiting.

Throne Room…

Everybody in the throne room is really tense. All of Van's advisors are gather there. Witing for the healer … or the witch..?

There's no one who have the courage to talk, to break the silence. Everyone in the room lost in their own thoughts.

Merle stood up in front of the throne. She knew that she not allowed to sat down on the throne. The King Van's advisor stood up in front of each pillars in the throne room. That pillars surround the red carpet on the floor to the throne. There's four stairs to the throne that separate the King and his visitors.

Suddenly, a running soldier entered the room from the main entrance of the throne room. That soldier stopped in front of Merle and knelt.

"Lady Merle, Lord Eos and Lady Hitomi Kanzaki have arrived."

Merle's face became more tense and serious. With confidence voice, she answered the soldier.

"Good. Send them in."

"Yes!" And the soldier ran outside to call Eos and Hitomi.

Everyone in the room kept silent. There's no sound. Waiting for that two persons to come in. Merle is really nervous and she clenched her fist.

A few moments later, the door opened and revealed two persons. A woman and a man. They stepped forward until in front of the throne. Everyone's eyes were on them. Watching every movement they made. And the man stopped in front of the throne with the woman. The man bowed to Merle and Merle nodded. Then, the man joined other advisors. The woman bent her head down and knelt.

Merle's eyes widened in shocked. Could this girl possibly a witch? She's too innocent and beautiful to become a witch. While, Merle was keeping her eyes on the girl, everybody waited for her to say something.

"Ehem!" Lord Kira cleared his throat.

Merle realized what she must do. She saw that girl still knelt and bent her head down.

"Rise."

Then, the girl stood up and looked up towards Merle, revealed her beautiful green emerald eyes. Smile on her face. Merle cleared her throat and started to speak.

"Is it your name Hitomi Kanzaki?"

" Yes."

"And you're the healer girl from Arzas village, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain of our situation? Do you know why you were sent here?"

"I've known everything, Milady. And you can trust me to heal your King." Hitomi said calmly.

Lord Kira smirked. "Trust? How do we know that you're not planning to kill our King with your power?!" shouted him.

"LORD KIRA!!!" Merle shouted.

"You know thatI disagree to this suggestion, Lady Merle." He said.

"That's not your decision to make!" Merle shouted at him and her voice full of anger. The other advisors just kept silent after saw what happened. They are a lot smarter to not say a word.

Lord Kira bent his head down in defeat. He managed to keep his passion down until now. But, he promised in his heart that Merle would pay for what she done to him!

"I've already kill him if I want too."

Every heads turned to the direction of the voice and saw the girl closed her eyes. Then, Hitomi opened her eyes and she was staring at Kira.

"I understand that maybe everybody in this room think of me as a witch. You probably scared if I will harm your King. But I will say this again. I don't mean any harm to him."

Everyone stunned by Hitomi's courage. She actually had the courage to talk like that in front o the Royals! But, Kira wasn't impressed at all. Instead, his face was red because of his rage towards the girl. But, he didn't say a word about it.

"But, If you all still distrust me. I don't have any choice except to leave. I can't cure him if you don't trust me. Because all I need to cure someone is trust." Hitomi turned her head back to where Merle was standing.

Merle's eyes softened at her words. Somehow, she knew that this girl is trust worthy. And she knew that this girl meant what she had just said.

"I trust you, Lady Hitomi." Merle said with smile.

Hitomi smiled back to her and bent her head down.

" Thank you, Milady."

The tension in the room slowly started to disappear and everyone didn't have any problem or reason to not trusting this girl.

"You must be tired after your long journey. The maid will show you where your room." Said Merle.

Then, Merle started to walk out of the room. But, Hitomi was cutting her step.

"Em.. Excuse me Milady?"

Merle turned to Hitomi and saw that Hitomi was nervous to talk.

"Yes..? What is it..?" Merle said with gentle voice.

"Eh.. If you don't mind. I want to see King Van and cure him right away."

Merle's eyes widened in both happiness and shocked.

'Is this girl for real?'

"Are you sure you don't want to rest first?"

"Yes, I have to check my patient condition." She said with smile.

"Okay. Come with me."

Merle lead Hitomi's way to Van's chamber. They walked in comfortable silence. But, Hitomi knew that Merle worried about Van. After walked in long corridors, they arrived in front of Van's chamber. Merle opened the door and came in with Hitomi. In the corner, she saw a servant that was sent by Lyra.

"How is he?" asked Merle to the servant.

"No changes, Milady." The servant bowed to Merle and Hitomi.

Hitomi stepped forward to Van's bed and saw the very sick King. Hitomi checked his pulse and touched his forehead. The King was running fever. When Hitomi touched his forehead, there's a blue aura came out from Hitomi's palm. Merle froze in shocked seeing that scene. Hitomi closed her eyes and a few moments later opened it again.

"How long he has been like this?" asked Hitomi.

"Four days. Do you think you can… cure him?"

"I think I do, Milady."Hitomi smiled to her.

Then, Hitomi took a small bottle from the small bag on her waist. She helped Van to sit a little on the bed and made Van drank the medicine. She helped Van to lay down on the bed again.

"There, the medicine I gave him should heal the fever. It maybe takes a while. But I can guarantee, Milady. That he's going to be okay."

Merle's eyes sparkled with tears of happiness and held Hitomi's hand.

"Thank you so much Lady Hitomi!"

"You're very welcome, Milady." Hitomi smiled to her.

Merle looked Van on the bed and saw him breathing normal and his body no longer dripping with sweat.

'You're going to be okay, Lord Van!'

"Em..I'm sorry Milady?"

"Yes?" Merle looked up to Hitomi.

"Can I stay here and take care of him? Just in case if something happen. I used to keep on eye of my patients." Hitomi said nervously.

Merle jumped and hugged Hitomi.

"Of course you can! Thank you so much Lady Hitomi! You're the best healer I ever met!" Merle said with smile.

"Eh..you're welcome. But, Milady… I can't…breath…" Hitomi said.

Merle let go Hitomi and realized that she has knocked Hitomi to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Lady Hitomi!" Merle got up and offered he hand to Hitomi.

Hitomi accepted her hand and got up with smile on her face.

"It's okay."

Hitomi smile in relief. She thought that she maybe got angry and scolded her. Or worse, put a curse on her.

"Okay then, I will take my leave now. If you need something you can go and ask the servant." Merle went out with the servant and closed the door. Leaving Van and Hitomi alone.

Hitomi looked to the bed and smiled seeing the King. Hitomi pulled a chair and sat down near the bed. Hitomi saw a very single detail of his face and smiled.

"Nice to meet you King Van Fanel."

Review please!


	6. The Meeting

Once again sorry for the late update! .

And thank you for all the reviews and for those people who add my story to their story alert and favorites!

By the way, I'm not 13 anymore. I've already turned 14 in last February^.^

Enjoy!

The Healer of Pain and Love

Chapter 6 : The Meeting

The sun has already shone brightly in the high sky. The maids and servants woke early like usual. They started to prepare the Royals meal. The new day is beginning. Everyone is continued busy to prepare for the new day. The Royals started to wake up and they had already gotten up from their warm bed. But, there's still who's had not woken up yet.

That room was still dark like yesterday. A honey blonde girl on the chair stirred in her sleep. Waking she is from her deep slumber. She rubbed her eyes and started to look around her. Then, she realized where she is.

'I must be drifting to sleep'

Then, her eyes were locked with the person on the bed. He still closed his eyes but she knew that he is comfortable. Hitomi touched his forehead and from her palm came out blue aura. After a few moments, Hitomi smiled and placed both of her hand on her lap. His fever is gone.

Hitomi waited the King to wake up. Hitomi looked around the room and found it really beautiful. She never came in to this kind of room before. She can see a big picture hang on the wall. The picture shows a beautiful woman with long black hair with a man beside her and two boys with them. They looked so happy on the picture. Hitomi stared at the young King. He must be in her age and he has already become a King. His life must be really hard.

After a while, the young King started to stir and opened his eyes. Hitomi smiled.

"Well, good morning to you, Your Majesty."

Was that a girl voice? He didn't remember anyone in his castle had that voice. He must be dreaming. But even so, he opened his eyes. Everything was so blurry in the beginning. But, his vision started to form an image of a girl and she's smiling to him. Then, he can see clearly the one who sat beside him on the chair is a girl.

"Who…are…you?" his voice crack and he can feel that his throat dry.

But instead of answering him, the girl went to the small table near the bed and picked a drink. Then, she poured the drink with some medicine and gave it to Van.

"Here, this would help your throat, Your Majesty."

Van nodded weakly. Hitomi smiled and helped Van to drink the medicine. Van drank the medicine, and Hitomi placed the glass on the table and sat on the chair, smiling to Van.

"So, How are your feeling?" she asked.

Van still confused about who is this girl. But, he answered her anyway.

"Okay, I guess. Still tired, maybe... Excuse me Miss? But… Who are you?"

Hitomi chuckled and answered him.

"Of course! Where are my manners? I should introduce my self first."

She cleared her throat and started to speak.

"My name is Hitomi Kanzaki. I'm the healer girl from Arzas Village. I was sent here by your advisors to come and cure you, Your Majesty." Hitomi smiled.

Van's eyes widened. This is girl is a healer for real? She's so young! From his experience, most of healers he ever met were old like his grandmother. And, yet… She's so beautiful… she has pair of emerald green eyes. He never met someone with green eyes before…

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

Van blinked and came back to reality. He blushed and realized he was staring at her.

"Eh…N-No… I just think how young you are become a healer."

Hitomi smiled.

"And you're not too young become a King?"

Van shocked. He never expected that kind of answer.

"No… I guess…"

"Well, that's my answer." She smiled to him.

Van's face softened and he smiled back to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… You know, everyone were very worried about you, especially Lady Merle."

Van raised an eyebrow. Is this girl a healer for real? Normally, everyone would exited the room when they knew that he's okay. But, she isn't normal…

"Really….?"

"Yes, should I get her?" she asked.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door. And before Hitomi can answer or opened the door. Merle came in to the room.

"Lady Hitomi, are you awak-? Oh! Lord Van you're awake!?" then, Merle ran and jumped to hug Van. Hitomi stood up with smile, looking towards the two creatures.

"Oh, Lord Van! Thank God you're okay! I was so worried!" Merle said with tears of joy on her eyes.

Van smiled and patted her head. "I'm sorry, I made you worried, Merle."

Merle smiled. "You'd better not to scare me like that again Lord Van! And I'll take care of you a lot better!" Merle turned her head and looked at Hitomi. "Thank you so much, Lady Hitomi…"

"You're very welcome. But, Lord Van still has to rest. His fever had already gone. And he'll recover soon. But, his body still weak." Hitomi smiled.

"Okay, thank you again Lady Hitomi." Hitomi bowed then went out from the room.

"Who is she, Merle?" Van asked.


End file.
